


Little Note

by thesterekshipper



Series: Little Note [1]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other, So OOC, Willie needs a hug, alex cries too much probably, also true love's kiss :), caleb is MEAN, juke is very minor, sometimes they are ooc but I can't help it, this is now chaptered instead of a series!, we love our nonbinary friends so much that we gave one to you, willie deserves better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26704537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesterekshipper/pseuds/thesterekshipper
Summary: The band disappears. Willie is gone. Caleb is mad. What happens now?*originally called the Little Note series, but is now chaptered instead*
Relationships: Alex/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Reggie/Original Character(s)
Series: Little Note [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954456
Comments: 33
Kudos: 172





	1. Little Note

**Author's Note:**

> okay...first things first. yes, there are so many holes in this fic but I had so many ideas floating around that they all needed to just be up here. and willie is my emotional support character so. also it's not very shippy, but it's what had to be done. all the oc names I just came up with, they're not confirmed at all.  
> also yes katya is the one who came out of the tablecloth in the other side of Hollywood and she doesn't have a name yet but, like reggie, I am looking respectfully

As soon as the band had disappeared, the hush on stage was palpable. Every dancer knew that this blowout would be absolutely awful, and they could already feel the anger coming off of Caleb. The rest of the band had kept on playing, smooth bass and riffs from various instruments continuing even after the stars of the show had _poofed!_ out. They tried to keep the smiles on their faces, but Caleb’s sinister one had already started to fade away. Looking out to the audience, there was confusion on many faces, and some who had begun discussing the odd disappearance of the three ghosts. Caleb scanned their faces, and his eyes widened. He scurried to the middle of the grand stage, lights causing purple sequins to shine over the floor, and he snapped his fingers and the whole crowd was out like a light. Small snores were heard from layers of the club ─ chests descending, then rising again, and repeat ─ the band, dancers, and servers were still. 

Caleb turned on his heel, facing the band and the majority of the dancers. He scanned the crowd, seemingly searching for something ─ or someone ─ he wouldn’t find there. His eyes narrowed, and with a flick of his cape, he was strutting off the stage, down the shiny black steps, to the double doors at the back of the room, and flinging them open, slamming with a sharp metal on metal sound. 

The ghosts turned towards each other, then without speaking, descended down the stage to go to the changing rooms, leaving the eternally trapped guests blissfully unaware of the silence that plagued the club. Glitter and sequins glided down to the floor as one by one, dancers and servers left the room.

“Vicky. Vicks! Hey, what’s going on? Why did Caleb put them to sleep and leave? He looked kinda angry.” Emilie said. She was a newer server, only joined the club about three months ago, and was wildly naive. More naive than Will, at least, and that said something. 

Vicky, however, was not new or naive. She had been here for years, over 50 in fact, and unfortunately knew the worst of Caleb’s moods. She knew this would not end well, and her heart hurt. She knew Will very well, and he was the baby of the group. Even if he was about to get the whole club in major issues with Caleb, she still didn’t have the heart to be mad at him. 

“He _is_ mad. Stay out of his way if you can help it.” Vicky said bluntly. She kept walking until her hand met the sliding door to the dressing room. She and several other dancers started changing in silence, Emilie still looking confused. She started to open her mouth, when Katya, clad in her pink sparkly dress and boa, beat her to it.

“He’s mad because that band got away. And Will probably helped them do it. Will fell in love with that blond drummer boy, and now Caleb has lost both the only other people who can be seen by lifers besides him and his control of Willie. All in all, we are doomed.” Katya said, Russian accent seeping through every letter. “Now, once he finds him, he will destroy the boy’s soul and then go after that band, and probably destroy them too.”

Then Astra, one of the twins, spoke up. “Well, it’d be a shame to waste a band like them. I think he should keep them instead,” she said with a giggle. Her sister, Zora, set down her feathers and giggled too. “They were just too cute! He can do whatever he wants to Willie, just let me have a beautiful music man and I’ll─”

“Hey!” Cassie, the unofficial “chief of staff” and unofficial mother figure angrily started at the twins. “Why don’t you have a little human decency for the people who are _really_ being affected here. The band doesn’t deserve to be locked up here forever like us, and Willie definitely doesn’t deserve to go into oblivion. Have a little respect, how about that?” 

Astra and Zora first looked affronted, then simultaneously scowled. It was Zora who replied. “Whatever. It’s not like he doesn’t deserve it. He got involved with the drummer, it’s his fault. Besides, he gets way too much special treatment around here. He’s not that special.” 

Vicky couldn’t stand it anymore. She slammed her heels down on the counter of the dressing room, and turned to face the twins. A scowl on her face, she stalked toward them and pointed her finger in Zora’s face. “Say one more thing about Will! I dare you!” 

Before they got the chance, Vicky was being pulled away by Dante and Oliver, who had heard the fight from across the hall and come to check out the scene. She scrambled her way out of their hold and took a deep breath. Zora and Astra looked sufficiently startled, so she considered her outburst a win. Just then, Katya spoke after some time of being quiet.

“While I’m not happy with Willie, he doesn’t deserve to be destroyed. If anyone here deserves happiness, it’s him. We just have to do what’s best for him now, and that means laying low. For Willie.”

“What about me?” a voice came from the back of the room. They all turned, and there the boy himself stood, clad in black ripped jeans and a white sweatshirt. His hair was messy, and he had no helmet or skateboard in sight. 

Vicky let out a harsh breath of air, not sure whether she was glad to see him safe or angry at him for taking a risk and coming back to the club, where Caleb could easily find him. No matter, she thought, and crossed the room to him, arms open wide to catch him in a hug. He returned full force, and suddenly Katya, Dante, Oliver, Cassie, and the other dancers had come to greet him in a big group hug. Vicky felt her t-shirt getting wet, and pulled back to see Will crying. She grabbed his face in her hands and wiped the tears away.

“I’m sorry. I just had to see you guys one more time, if I couldn’t...couldn’t…” Willie trailed off, “I knew that if I went to see Alex, Caleb would find me there. He’s safe. I made sure of it. Getting him out of here and to the Orpheum was harder than I thought it would be. I just... I’m sorry.”

Katya smirked. “It’s alright. Baby Willie is in love.” 

Willie’s head shot up quicker than lightning. “No! What? No, I just, he’s my friend, and I...I love him. I’m _in love_ with him.” The group glanced at each other smugly, and Willie finally looked up to see all their amused faces. “Okay, yes, laugh at my expense, I risked it all for a boy, make fun of me.”

Some of the dancers chuckled. Emilie, who was fit in between Dante and Katya, suddenly asked, “Why is Caleb doing this? He can’t destroy you because you love someone.” 

Willie’s face, which had previously been somewhat lighthearted, now dropped as he started to back away from the group hug. Vicky wanted to hit Emilie so bad for even mentioning Caleb, but knew it had to be said.

“Caleb hasn’t been exactly...kind since...well, since Michael died. When he died, he went off the rails. The Hollywood Ghost Club used to be such a happy place, with just ghosts, and it was a place where you could come if you had nowhere else to turn. No lifers, no stamps, just a place for ghosts in need. And Caleb...he used to be so kind. He still had hope, and that made _us_ have hope. Now...he’s truly evil.” 

Emilie frowned. “Who’s Michael?” 

Willie answered that. “Michael was the love of his life. They fell in love in the thirties, which was not a great time for boys to fall in love, but they did anyway. And they really loved each other. It’s why he took me in, because he saw me for who I was. He saw potential in all of us. But when Michael died, he didn’t have any unfinished business, and Caleb thought he’d have the rest of his ghost life to be with Michael, even if Michael was way older than Caleb looked. But Michael didn’t become a ghost, and that’s when Caleb started to become mean. He changed the way the HGC was, and nobody wanted to be there anymore. He started requiring that stamps, and trapped everyone here, and… I guess you get the rest.” 

Emilie lowered her head, saddened by the story. She didn’t know Caleb had a lover, or that his past was so sad. 

“I hate to break this up,” Oliver said, “but where are the twins?”

Everyone looked around, unable to spot the two girls. Vicky had a sudden sinking feeling, and shook her head.

“Caleb. They’re going to go tell Caleb that you’re here. Willie, you have to go. He’ll catch you here, and he’ll destroy you, and I can’t let that happen.”

“Too late.” Everyone turned and saw it was the same man they’d been talking about. 

Willie moved out from behind the group, and nodded his head. “Do what you want to me. Just promise no one else gets hurt. Please.”

Caleb looked around as if he was considering it, then walked towards Willie and stopped right in front of him.

“You cost me my band, so no. You could have had him, William. He could have been yours and you could have been together forever. But now, you’re too late. I don’t want to destroy you, William, but...some things just have to be done in order to get what you want.” and Caleb put his hand on Willie’s shoulder and they were gone. Nobody knew where they had gone, but they weren’t sure if they would ever see Will again. 

All Vicky knew was that she had to deliver the little note that Will had slipped into her hand just moments ago. 

All she knew was that she had to go see Alex.


	2. Reading the Little Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caleb has captured Willie, and has a sinister plan in place just for him. Can Willie handle his plan, or will he succumb to the evil motives of Caleb?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was originally a series but I decided to make it a chaptered fic because that just makes sense.  
> it's still crack and makes no sense, but enjoy anyway.

He awoke to soft blankets. Stretching his fingers out, he felt soft plush, and instinctively grabbed onto it, clutching it in his hands like a child. He curled tight into himself, twisting on his side and pulling his knees up to his chest. His eyes were still closed, but he could tell that he was in this room by himself. He stayed idle for one moment more before opening his eyes to dim lighting. Pulling his body off the bed he laid on, he sat up and considered the room he was in. It appeared to be one of the rooms in the hotel, as it had faded red and yellow wallpaper, two standard brown armchairs, and a small kitchenette with a sink. 

Willie threw his legs off of the bed, and did the motions of cracking his spine. Although nothing popped or cracked, the habitual movement calmed his racing mind down a bit. He took a deep breath in - and thought of the last thing he remembers.  _ Seeing Vicky, and Katya, and Emilie,  _ he thought,  _ and then Caleb showed up. And he took me away, and...here I am. _

Willie finally stood up, and walked over to the wooden door of the room. He tried the handle, and no give. Willie then shook it harder, like that would do any good, and (no surprise) it didn’t budge. He glanced around the room, looking for something he could bust the door open with, and decided to use one of the brown chairs sitting near the bed. He stalked over to the chair, and got a good hold on the arms, before deciding,  _ maybe I should try to poof out.  _

Willie set the chair back down, went to the edge of the bed, and poofed - nowhere. It wasn’t working. He tried again and again, and glanced over to the chair once more. Using the chair is his best option now.

-

Astra and Zora knew this mood. It was Caleb’s  _ mischievous _ mood. They stood across from him, his office full of sparkly awards and glistening pictures of his life before death. They were no longer in their blue costumes, although remnants of the glitter still remained. Caleb was facing away from them, tinkering with items on the shelf and muttering to himself. On Caleb’s desk lie Willie’s broken skateboard shattered in two, which Caleb had broken in anger after capturing Willie. The twins glanced at each other, then Zora spoke. 

“So...what’s your mighty plan, Covington? How are you gonna get the band back?” she asked, pitch high and squeaky like a mouse. 

Caleb tapped his foot quickly, then turned around, pink shirt in his hands. He was staring at it like it had offended him, then punched him in the face. The look of disdain was so strong that Astra and Zora almost winced in fear. Caleb glanced up from the shirt like he was just noticing that they were in the room, then replied.

“Willie is an obvious problem. I have to get rid of him first and then go after my band. But, I still need him as bait.”

Astra rolled her eyes. “So you’re keeping him alive? What a shame. I thought you were going to, you know, rip his soul out and shred it into a million pieces. What are you gonna do now?” 

Caleb glared at her tone, and then held the pink shirt up once more. He then smiled his wicked smile, and the twins suddenly got a bad, bad feeling. “I’m not going to crush his soul. Instead, I’m going to crush his heart.”

And, like a bullfighter, he whipped the pink shirt out and in front of his face with a sharp  _ thwack!  _ sound, and the twins looked away, hands in front of their eyes. When they looked back, Alex was standing in front of them, in all his pink shirt and denim jacket glory, fanny pack across his chest. His hands were in his pockets and his hair flopped in front of his eyes, and the twins tensed for a moment, wondering where Caleb had gone. But then a wicked smile that could have only been Caleb's took over his face, and the twins mouths opened in shock.

“Well ladies,” not-Alex said, “how do I look? Dashingly nineties?”

Zora nodded. “Like a boyband Hercules. But why do you look like the blond drummer boy again?” 

Caleb - or Alex - rolled his eyes, smile falling off his face. “I’m going to go to Willie, as Alex, and tell Willie how I hate him and never want to see him again, therefore effectively breaking his heart, so he won’t fight back and then I can use him as bait for the band. Idiots.” 

Caleb strode around his desk and past the twins, but stopped right before the door. 

“And girls, don’t forget, tell anyone about this, especially Vicky, and it’ll be  _ your _ souls I crush,” and he smiled his evil smile and poofed out. 

-

After the first nine times, Willie had given up on the chair. He was now sitting on the floor, legs spread out in front of him and head bowed towards the floor. He sighed heavily, and leaned all the way back until his head hit the carpeted floor. He laced his finger together and placed them on his stomach, and closed his eyes. He thought of Alex, who got to play his dream concert, at the Orpheum! Willie was sad he didn’t get to see it, but was eternally glad that he saved someone he loved from his own wrong-doing. The guilt he felt over that was immeasurable, but he knew that Alex is not the type of person who would hold a grudge _.  _ In his thoughts, he heard a  _ whoosh!  _ and sat up, only to find the star of his thoughts.  _ Alex.  _

Willie couldn’t get on his feet fast enough, and embraced Alex as quickly as he could. Alex’s arms came loosely around his shoulders, and Willie thought that was strange. What was even stranger...how was he here?

Willie pulled back, and searched Alex’s face, which was neutral. “Alex...you...you’re here, but how? I mean, you played the Orpheum, you were supposed to cross over!” 

Alex pushed Willie back slightly, and then placed his hands back in his denim jacket pockets. “Yeah. It wasn’t our unfinished business, apparently. There was no other way, we had to accept Caleb’s offer.” 

Willie’s mouth opened in shock, and he covered it with his hand. This was his fault. “I’m so sorry. I am, this is my fault and - Alex, please forgive me. I’m so sorry.” Willie reached forward to latch onto Alex’s biceps, but Alex moved out of reach faster. That made Willie’s eyebrows shift downward in confusion. Alex’s jaw flexed, and his eyes wouldn’t meet Willie’s. He finally spoke after a moment of silence.

“Forgive you?  _ Forgive _ you? How am I supposed to forgive you? You and you alone have ruined our lives.  _ My  _ life. We are stuck here for the rest of eternity because I met  _ YOU!  _ And you want me to forgive you? Absolutely not.” Alex scoffed, and turned his back towards Willie.

Willie had started to cry. His hands were shaking, and he couldn’t believe what he was hearing. His chest was tight, and he could feel his rapid heartbeat against it. 

“Alex, I...please, I...really like you, and I didn’t mean to do this to you! I promise, I’m so sorry, what can I do to make this up to you? Please, Alex - I - I think I’m falling in love with you.”

Alex let out one sharp laugh. Then turned around to face Willie, anger on his face. “You love me? Listen, Willie, you must have not heard me right. I will never, ever forgive you. We are not friends, and if you think I could ever love you, you are delusional. You almost got me killed, the people I  _ actually  _ love killed! Even worse, now we are forever trapped here. I don’t love you, Willie. I hate you.” 

And with that, Alex had poofed out.

Willie let out a broken scream-sob. He fell to his knees, and then backwards onto the floor, knees giving out. Tears ran down his face, and his sobs reverbed about the room. His arms circled his waist, and he leaned his head against the edge of the bed. Strands of his hair that had become wet from his tears now clung to the sides of his face, and he couldn’t care less. 

Willie wished, for the first time in his life, that he hadn’t become a ghost.

-

Caleb, now Caleb once again, stood outside the garage famous for housing the hologram band. He stood close to the bushes to conceal himself, but could see inside the window where the boys were sitting around the piano, tapping out some rhythms and Luke writing them on a piece of paper. Caleb had no clue how they had managed to remove the stamps, but his confusion was clouded by his anger. 

He could hear the lifers entering their home, so he had to do this quickly. He went to the center of the driveway in front of the garage, and placed two pieces of a broken skateboard and a note right in the center. He smirked, and heard the footsteps of the girl come down the stones leading to the studio, and hurriedly poofed away.

Julie, backpack on her left shoulder, hopped down the path leading to the studio. She stopped on the last step, noticing something sitting in the middle of the concrete. She walked over to examine it, and noticing that it had a note on it, she picked it up, along with the two pieces that were splintered. Reading the note, she opened the door and walked into the studio at the same time.

The three boys looked up at her entrance. Luke smiled, teeth shining, but frowned at her face. 

“Hey, what’s up? What is that?” Reggie asked, and Alex walked over to her as well.

“I don’t know,” she said, “I found it just outside the door. It had a note on it too.”

Alex, who had just gotten over to her after she was done, took a glance at what was in her hands. His mouth opened wide from shock, and he gasped softly.

Luke and Reggie noticed this, and Luke took the time to respond. “Alex? What is it, man?”

Alex shook his head, his shocked face still intact. “That….that’s Willie’s skateboard. He never goes anywhere without it, and he definitely wouldn’t break it like that. Do...do you think Caleb did this? Oh my god, what if...what if Caleb destroyed him, he found out that Willie helped us and now he’s dead, like  _ really _ dead, and it’s my fault, oh no-,” and with that, Alex started pacing around the garage, hands grabbing at his hair, breathing becoming heavier. 

Luke intercepted him and placed a hand on his shoulder to guide him to sit on the couch, where Alex sat and then proceeded to cover his face with his hands, labored breathing becoming more prominent. 

“Julie, you said it had a note?” Luke asked. Julie nodded, then held it up. “What does it say?” Alex looked up at that, face red and eyes glassy.

Julie swallowed, then read the note. “You escaped, he didn’t. Surrender or his soul is on your hands.” 

Alex covered his mouth with his hand, and let out a soft sob, small tears escaping the corners of his closed eyes. Reggie looked shocked, and Luke’s eyes had become downcast. Julie lowered the note, and looked at the state of the boys. 

“Guys...what do we do? I haven’t even met Willie, but I know that he helped us get into the Orpheum and that Alex, you care about him, a lot, we all can see. We have to help him...but how?”

Then there was a soft knock. “Excuse me? Are you all Julie and the Phantoms?” a voice asked, and they looked up to find a woman standing there, just inside the door. Julie turned her body fully towards her and answered yes, and then the woman gestured towards Alex. 

“You must be Alex, I’ve heard a lot of fluffy poetry about you. Hm, he was right. You do have golden hair that shines like the sun.”

All four band members looked surprised. “You’re a ghost? And how do you know about Alex, and that his...hair shines like...the sun...nevermind, who are you?” Reggie asked. 

She smiled. “Yes, I am a ghost, my name is Vicky. And Willie never shuts the hell up about Alex, so yes, I know a lot about you.”

Alex stood up from his spot on the couch. “You know Willie? Is he okay? Wait, how do we know you’re not working for Caleb?” 

Vicky took in a deep breath. “Yes, I know Willie. But I don’t know if he’s okay. Caleb found out about him helping you all,” Alex let out a shaky breath at that, falling down on the couch once more, “and took Willie somewhere, I don’t know where. After Willie helped you poof out of Caleb’s control and to the Orpheum-” 

“Wait,” Luke interrupted, “it was Willie? That got us out of the club and into the Orpheum?”

Vicky nodded. “Yes. He broke Caleb’s control on you for just barely seconds, and was able to help you escape. After that, he came to see me and the rest of the dancers, and before Caleb took him, he slipped this note into my hand,” she held up the piece of paper with a gloved hand. 

“It’s addressed to you, Alex, and it will only open for you. It could clue all of us in to where Willie is. Please, if you have any care for him, even if you don’t, open it. Because, well, the rest of us...his friends...we are worried. So please.” She held out the note in front of her, eyes pleading for Alex to take it. 

He swallowed, and stood up from the couch, his bandmates watching him. He rubbed his sweaty palms on his pants, and walked over to take the note from Vicky’s hands. 

Standing in front of everyone, he cut the seal on the note and opened the folded pieces to reveal the full note. 

He began to read, and as soon as he had, he let out a gasp and clutched the note. 

Luke, Reggie, and Julie became concerned and raced over to him, touching him to calm him down. 

“What does it say, Alex?” Julie asked, and gently took the note from his shaking hands.

Julie read the first line, and gasped out of surprise, then a smile slowly took over her face. 

_ Dear Alex, _

_ I am in love with you.  _


	3. Little Note Becomes Big Problem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me check...yep, this story is still crack! but now in chaptered form :)  
> enjoy and leave comments and kudos if you'd like.

_ Dear Alex,  _

_ I am in love with you. _

_ You’ve crossed over by now, and you’re out of Caleb’s clutches, which is all I could ever ask for, and that’s why I’m writing this. Because the security of knowing that you will never know how I feel hurts, but it gives me hope that maybe I fixed my mistake and that you are somehow safe. _

_ So here it is, put plainly. You are like my stamp, Alex. I am inexplicably drawn to all that you are, and when you are away, my heart feels like it’s getting jolted. I have never said I love you to anyone in my life, except you. I never had parents to say it to, and I was too scared to say it to the friends I cared most about in this world in fear that I would lose them. And, in the end, I guess I did. It’s probably why I never had the courage to say it to you when you were here, and once again, I lost you.  _

_ I’ve always been alone, and I thought I liked it that way because I didn’t know any better. Then you came into my life, and suddenly I didn’t want to be alone anymore. I needed you around me, and when you left I was clueless. I want to spend every day watching the sunrise and sunset with you and feel completely content with just you by my side. I grew up an orphan, and orphans don’t really get the feel-good story that Annie likes to sell. Up until the day I died, I never felt like I had somewhere I could be safe, and then I found the Ghost Club and thought that maybe I could finally feel at ease. It wasn’t until I met you, Alex, that I finally felt safe. YOU make me feel safe, Alex, and I wish I could do that for you too.  _

_ If by some miracle this letter makes its way to you, don’t look for me. I need to know, before my soul is destroyed, that you are safe and out of the clutches of Caleb. I care for you too much to let you run on a mission destined to fail just for me. You, Luke, Reggie, and Julie are much more important than I am. You guys are going to change the world.  _

_ Wherever I go next, just know I’ll always be your number one fan, hotdog.  _

_ Try not to forget me when you’re famous, okay? _

_ Love,  _

_ Willie _

_ - _

Vicky stood respectfully in the corner. She had heard Will talk on and on about Alex, but she had no clue that this was how deeply he felt for the drummer. If they get him back, Vicky is going to try harder to be in Will’s life. 

_ When we get him back,  _ Vicky thought. She looked over to where Julie stood, letter in her hands and eyes glassy. She was truly beautiful for someone so young, and Vicky wasn’t the only one who noticed it, judging by the concerned glances of the guitarist with the brown hair. She lowered the letter once she had finished reading it aloud, and everyone turned to look at the boy in question. 

Alex, who was oblivious to the stares he was receiving, got up from his place on the couch and strode over to Julie to snatch the note from her hands. Vicky’s eyes narrowed at him. He wasn’t crying anymore, but instead looked murderous, face stone cold, the only evidence of him ever crying being the red rims around his eyes. He scanned the note, then tossed it onto the table near him and went to his drum kit, where he picked up his denim jacket and started his way towards the door. 

“Woah hey man,” Luke asked, after suddenly appearing close to Julie. Vicky didn’t have the right vantage point, but she could tell they were holding hands. “I know that this sucks and you care about Willie a lot, but right now we have to stay together. Who knows what Caleb could be doing.” 

Alex clenched his jaw, “Yeah exactly. Who  _ knows _ what Caleb could be doing to Willie. I’m going to find him.” And with that, he continued his trek to the door. 

Vicky knew he couldn’t go out there by himself, and stopped him with an arm to his chest. He looked down at her arm, and back up at her face disbelievingly, as if she was supposed to be on his side. “While I agree we must find Will, we have to make a plan first. We don’t get anything by rushing into danger, that’s not good for you  _ or _ Willie.”

Alex glared daggers at Vicky, and it seemed so unnaturally uncharacteristic of the boy. Nevertheless, Vicky glared right back, and was able to get him away from the door and back on to the couch, next to Reggie, who had decided to stay quiet about the situation. Julie and Luke, who had no subtlety about their interlocked hands, also made their way over to the couch. They were all lined up on the couch, as tight as possible to all fit, when Vicky stood in front of the table to address them all, hands clasped in front of her coat. 

“Listen. You all need to stay out of danger, so stay here. I will go find a ghost who has the powers to track Willie, and then I will go save him myself. Do not try to make this more complicated than it needs to be. I will inform you once I have safely brought Will home, and until then, keep yourselves out of trouble.”

Vicky turned on her heel and began to walk to the door, when Luke stopped her. “Hey, no way. As much trouble as he may have gotten us into, he also tried really hard to make up for his mistakes. I’m not just going to let you do this on your own. We’re coming too.” Julie stood up with him, grabbed his hand, and nodded in agreement, and then Reggie and Alex did the same.

_ Is this what having real friends is like? This is insufferable.  _ She rolled her eyes. “No lifers. Just ghosts. Those are my conditions.”

They all looked at Julie, who looked sheepish. “I’ll stay with Julie. You guys find Willie and bring him home.” Luke said.

_ Home,  _ Alex thought,  _ I’d give anything for this to be Willie’s home, here, with me.  _ And then he followed Vicky and Reggie out the door, poofing when he reached the fresh air. 

-

They poofed to a scary looking, ivy covered, obviously abandoned cottage and Reggie immediately wanted to back out of this arrangement. Vicky and Alex had already started the walk up the steps to the front door of the house, which used to be a dark green but was now a sadder version of it, paint peeling from the sides and grooves in it. Vicky held the door open for the two of them, and they walked inside on the creaky floorboards. 

Reggie could hear distant tapping noises, like a computer keyboard. They were coming very fast, and getting louder as they got farther into the house. Vicky had passed in front of them at some point, and was now ushering them into a technology filled room, loads of blue screens and monitors propped up throughout the living room. 

Reggie looked around Alex’s body, who he was most certainly not hiding behind, and saw a person clicking at the keyboard in front of them. Their back was to him, but even in the dim blue lighting he could tell that the person had ear-length blue hair, and a pale yellow sweater. They were hunched over the keyboard, typing at an almost inhuman pace. Reggie hadn’t even noticed that Vicky had been speaking until she said his name to introduce him and Alex to the person. _Must be a ghost, then,_ he noted, and did an awkward smile and small wave to the person. They didn’t even make a noise to acknowledge they had heard them, let alone turn around to look at them.   
Vicky rolled her eyes and approached the person. “Honestly, Quinn, I seriously need your help this time. It’s Will. Caleb captured him, and is probably hurting him right now.”

That made Alex flinch harshly, but also made the typing stop, and the person to straighten their back. They put their hands on the edge of their desk and pushed, making their rolling chair go back about a foot. Then the chair swivelled around to face the group, and Reggie, if he needed to breathe, wouldn’t have been able to at that moment. This ghost was the most beautiful ghost he’d ever seen, and he had to hold on to Alex’s sweatshirt to keep himself from swooning. 

“Alex, Reggie, this is Quinn. They can help us track Will using their ghost abilities, and maybe we can find him and bring him back.” 

Reggie’s eyebrows furrowed, his momentary freakout cut short. “Who’s ‘they’? I only see one person.” Alex let out a small sigh, as if he knew Reggie would have said that. 

Alex moved so he could look at Reggie, a patronizing look on his face. “Quinn. Quinn is a they.” Alex rolled his eyes when Reggie opened his mouth in confusion. “Quinn is nonbinary, Reggie.” 

Reggie made an O with his mouth, and turned to look at Quinn. “So you just, like, don’t have a gender,” he stated. 

Quinn, without smiling, frowning, or really moving a muscle on their face, said, “Very astute observation. Are you always this intellectually efficient?” 

Reggie, who was still somewhat caught up in the beauty of this ghost, said, “Yeah,” as if he were saying, “Duh,” and then smiled a dopey smile, still entranced by the way their blue hair framed their face and brought out the structure of their cheekbones. This reaction caused the corner of Quinn’s mouth to quirk up, then back down at lightning speed, as if it had never happened. They then turned back to Vicky.

“So, the Willie issue. Do you have something of his from when he was alive? Shirt, sock, whatever? That’s the only way I can track him.” 

Vicky frowned. She had forgotten about that part, and she didn’t have anything of his on her at the moment. 

“I do,” Alex said. “He gave me one of his bracelets a couple weeks ago. Will that work?” He took a brown leather band off his wrist and handed it over to Quinn, who examined it and nodded their head.

“This should work. Follow me.” 

They got up out of their chair to head down the hallway to another empty room. Quinn sat crisscross on the floor, and everybody else followed. Quinn held out their hands on either side of them, and Vicky, on their left, took their hand and held out her other to Reggie. Reggie and Alex followed suit, and they were all joined in a circle. 

Quinn had placed the bracelet in the middle, and as soon as they took a deep breath in it began to glow gold, similar to when the band got their stamps off.  _ That was just a day ago,  _ thought Alex,  _ and now here we are.  _

“Can you see him? Do you know where he is?” asked Vicky, after a couple of moments of silence. 

Quinn removed their hands from Vicky’s and Alex’s, and the bracelet stopped glowing. They took a deep breath in once more. “Yes. I do. And you better get to him fast, because you don’t have much time left.” 

-

Willie had given up. There was no point in getting off the floor he had been laying on for hours, and there was no point in wiping away the tracks his tears had left. He thought about crying again, but then he remembered there was no point to that either. 

Willie hadn’t had time to unpack the situation, too hurt by Alex’s words, but now he was starting to wonder. The whole situation was fishy, and Alex was acting so weird, because he would never say those things to Willie, especially like that. Willie wished he could have a glass of water to pour over himself and get his mind to snap out of it, but he had no idea how to get out of this room, since he couldn’t poof out.

_ How did Alex poof out? _

Willie’s eyebrows twitched in confusion, and then his eyes widened. He sat up, now completely confused.  _ How did Alex poof out? If I can’t poof out, surely he wouldn’t be able to either. I don’t even know where I am… _

Willie gasped at that realization.  _ How did he know where I was? This isn’t my room, and Alex has never taken a tour of the club or anything like that...how did Alex find me? _

None of these things added up, but his thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of Caleb.

Seeing the state Willie was in made Caleb smile slightly. He tilted his head, and slowly stalked over to Willie. 

“William, why, whatever is the matter? I know the impending doom of destroying your soul is looming nearer and nearer, but you look entirely too glum. Cheer up, cheer up! It’s not everyday a ghost gets their soul shredded to a million pieces.” 

Willie’s face morphed from confusion to anger. “Whatever. Do what you want. I won’t fight you.”

Caleb smirked. “I know, I know, I mean you must be tired already, I mean you’ve had a long day! What, with getting my band out of my club and then coming back to turn yourself in and then getting your heart broken by Alex, I mean what a shame, me ripping your soul out is just a little itty bit compared!” 

“How did you know?” 

Caleb turned to face Willie, startled.

“Excuse me?” he asked.

Willie, whose eyes had been downcast, shot up to look Caleb in his eyes. “How did you know my heart was broken today? How could you have known that it was Alex, unless...it was you?”

Caleb’s nostrils flared, and his jaw tightened.  _ How did he figure it out this fast? _

“I knew it,” Willie continued, “Alex would never say those things to me. You’re just trying to get me to bend to your stupid evil plan, and I will not! You have used me far too many times, Caleb Covington, but not this time. I will not let Alex fall right back into your hands.”

Caleb sighed. He really didn’t want to do this, but he supposed he would for his greater plan. “Oh William, you surprise me. It seems I’ve left you too long in solitary if you could figure it out that quickly!” Caleb, unbeknownst to Willie, had picked up one of the pieces of broken wood from the chairs he had broken and held it behind his back. “But, unfortunately, this was not part of my plan, so other measures must be taken.” 

And he swung the piece of wood over Willie’s head, knocking him out cold on the floor. 

Caleb pouted at Willie’s body sprawled out unconscious on the floor, “Well this really puts a damper in my plans. Improv was never my strong suit.” 

And with that, Caleb laughed a maniacal laugh, and brainstormed his next move.

Use Willie as bait and trap Alex, then the whole band will follow.


	4. Big Problem, Big Solution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is basically the last chapter, but I will be writing an epilogue   
> soooo enjoy ig?

After the three ghosts had left, Luke and Julie settled on the leather couch and sat in silence for a few moments. Their thighs touched, and their shoulders occasionally brushed when one of them shifted. They never looked at each other though, still processing what their friends were going through. Julie stared at the wall in front of the couch, and without looking, reached for Luke’s hand that rested in his lap. Their fingers linked, and their joined hands rested on the space between their thighs. 

“Do you think they can save Willie?” Julie asked after the long period of quiet.

Luke let out a long sigh. “Honestly...I don’t know. Caleb is really powerful. If Caleb owns Willie’s soul, I don’t know how easy it will be to get it back. Do you trust Vicky?”

Julie shrugged. “She seemed trustworthy enough. I don’t know well she knows Willie, and I’ve never even  _ met  _ Willie, but at this point we just need to trust that she can help get Willie home. If not for his own sake, then for Alex’s sake. Man, Alex is really whipped for Willie.” 

Luke smiled wide, then finally turned to look at Julie. “Yeah he is. You should see the way they look at each other. They are soooo in love.”

Julie then turned to look at Luke, and then they were gazing into each other’s eyes. Julie took in a sharp gasp, looked down at Luke’s lips for a millisecond, and jumped up off the couch to walk away from Luke, rubbing the hand that was holding his onto her jeans.

Luke shifted his body to face her she had drifted off to. “Julie...talk to me. What is going on in that mind of yours?” 

Julie grasped her hands together, rubbing the sweat on her palms around. She started to pace the floor before she responded. “Luke...you know I like you. I know you like me. But…”

“But what? Isn’t that all we need? C’mon, Jules, why can’t this happen?” he gestured between the two of them, and stood up to go to where she was pacing. 

“Because Luke,” she stepped back one step away from him, “no offense, but you’re dead. I can’t date air, Luke.” 

Luke’s puppy dog eyes returned in full force, and he stepped even closer to her, grabbing at her left hand. “Julie. I really like you. There has to be a way to make this work between us.” 

She paused for a moment, biting her lower lip and worrying it between her teeth. “I’m sorry Luke. I don’t know how to make this work, for either of us.” and with that, she pulled away from his grip and started to walk out of the studio and into her home, leaving a saddened and lonely Luke in her wake. 

-

“So you’re telling me that even though Willie is dead, Caleb is managing to seriously inflict pain on him?” Alex asked, pointedly looking at Quinn, who had stopped the bracelet from glowing and put their hands in their lap. 

“Yes. All I can feel is emotions, and I can track where it’s coming from. His current emotion is pain, whether that’s emotional or physical I don’t know. But Willie’s seriously hurting right now, and I know where he is. He’s somewhere in the club, and if I had a guess it would be in Caleb’s...magic room.” Quinn winced when they said it, and continued. “It’s a room where Caleb keeps all the stuff from his life when he was alive, including his supplies from his magic shows. All the things that he would use, like those boxes to saw people in half, and water tanks, things like that. He’s got it all down there. That’s probably where he is.”

Alex nodded. “So let’s go. What are we waiting for?” he started to stand up when Vicky put a hand on his arm.

“It’s most definitely a trap. We have to make a plan before we rush in head first.” 

Alex pulled his arm away from Vicky. “No! Every second we waste is a second that Willie is getting hurt! I don’t care about a plan, I need to get to him, so I’m going to that club and scouring every inch until I find him, with or without you.” 

Reggie had never seen Alex like this. He was staring at Vicky with such raw emotion and strength, and Reggie was floored.  _ Alex is really in love with this guy. _

Vicky brought in a long breath of air to her chest, then let it out in a calming motion. “Fine. But if things go south, I won’t hesitate to leave you behind. Do you understand?” 

Alex hesitated, shocked by her bluntness, but nodded his acceptance nonetheless. 

Vicky looked at Reggie. “Stay here. Just in case things  _ do _ go south, we only want one band member captured, not two. You and Quinn figure out a way to diminish Caleb’s power so that maybe we can fight him better? Lord knows we need all the help we can get.” 

Quinn stood, and gestured to Reggie. “We can do that. I’ll...call in a favor or two. See what I can draw up, hm?” 

Quinn and Vicky shared a conspiratorial glance, and Reggie knew instantly he didn’t want to get on either of their bad sides. 

Vicky’s heels sounded louder than they had before on the creaky wooden boards, and Alex followed suit after her out the door. Once they got to the front yard, Alex grabbed on to her shoulder and they had poofed away. Quinn had gone back to their set up of electronics, and Reggie didn’t know what to do. He didn’t want to feel useless, so we walked over to where Quinn was working and tried to understand the way their fingers were flying across the keyboard or the way their nose twitched when they were focusing. This made Reggie chuckle a little, and caused Quinn’s head to shoot up menacingly at him.

“ _ What _ is so funny?” they said.

Reggie, who looked like a deer in headlights, had no other response in his head other than cheesy pickup lines. 

So that is what he did.

“A-are you the sun?” he choked out, “because your beauty is blinding me.”

Quinn’s mouth had opened ever so slightly, but they had not moved for several seconds, and Reggie was starting to think he had broken a very vital piece in this operation, before there was a loud snort. Reggie shook his head and focused on Quinn’s face, which had morphed into a big, bright smile and they were snort-laughing, then covering their mouth and shaking hard with the force of their laughter. Reggie couldn’t help but stare, because seriously, Quinn was so, so gorgeous. 

Eventually, Quinn ran out of laughter, a smile still plastered on their face. “Sorry. That...That caught me off guard. Wow.” They then looked up at Reggie from their desk chair, only to find him staring, slack jawed. 

Quinn sobered up, smile falling off their face and eyes returning to their screen. 

“Sorry! Sorry...your smile is perfect. You should smile more.”

Quinn’s head turned at that, and Reggie’s hands shot up in a peaceful gesture, “I didn’t mean it like that, I promise I-”

“I know what you meant.” Quinn interrupted. “Thank you. You have a nice smile too.”

Reggie’s face lit up at that. He sighed in relief, and gestured to the screen. 

“So. What are we gonna do?”

Quinn smirked. “We have some calls to make, Reginald.”

-

Willie wakes up in pain. He doesn’t remember feeling pain like this since the day he died. He pulls his chin off of his chest and looks up. He feels his hands tied around his back, and he is leaning on a cold wall. His eyes adjust to the room, and he sees lots of colors. Reds, golds, blues, purples, everywhere. Sparkles and glitter roam the floor, and there are boxes stacked in almost every corner of the room. 

“Goodie, you’re awake. I was wondering how long you’d take your little nappy nap.”

_ Ugh, Caleb. _

“What am I doing here? What is this place?” Willie asked. 

“That,” Caleb started, “is not really important right now. Once Alex gets here, we’ll move locations. This is just...storage for the time being.” 

Willie struggled against the bonds on his hands. “I don’t understand. Why,  _ why _ are you doing this? How can you be so cruel?”

“THAT-,” there was a small whooshing sound that cut him off, and smiled wickedly, “is none of your concern. But I’m sure  _ Alex... _ would like to know as well.”

Willie gasped, and both Alex and Vicky appeared out from behind a stack of brown boxes. Alex’s face was stone, but as soon as he caught sight of Willie immediately softened and his shoulders slumped with relief. Vicky, on the other hand, looked as rigid as a rock. 

“Good, we’re all here. Even you, Vicky, a trusted comrade of many years, here to defeat me, hm. Well, time for a scenery change, yes? Would you all like to see a magic trick?” 

And he balled his fist and blew out silver smoke, and the whole group was poofing to another location. 

-

This other location turned out to be the empty stage of the club. Alex and Vicky were seated in the front row of tables, and they glanced up at the shiny black stage to see Caleb front and center, smiling evilly. 

“Welcome, welcome. For my next trick, I would like to present to you...the hourglass!”

And he waved his hands, and a twelve-foot tall glass hourglass appeared on the stage. The sand was all gathered in the top portion of the hourglass, and was unmoving. 

“Oh, but I can’t forget the best part of the trick. May I also present the star of this trick, William.”

And he waved his hand once more, and Willie appeared inside the bottom of the hourglass. He tried to rush forward, only to be stopped once his palms reached the glass. He pounded on the inside, and was yelling at Caleb, but he went unheard through the soundproof glass.

Alex stood from his seat, intending to get Willie out of there, but Caleb shot him a warning look. Alex still stood, but remained in place with a scathing gaze on Caleb. 

“Let him out of there. Now.”

Caleb gathered a smirk on his face and shook his head back and forth, “Such bold demands. Are you sure you should be making those right now?” 

Caleb snapped his fingers, and the sand started to fall quickly. It started to gather at Willie’s ankles, and he scurried away from it. He was plastered against the glass in attempt to stay away from it, but it had already gathered past his tall socks. 

Alex’s breathing picked up. “What do you want? Please, I will do anything, just don’t hurt him, stop the sand, please!”

“What I want,” Caleb said, “is you and your band. Here. For eternity. No escaping, no leaving. Your power is mine.” 

Alex shook his head, mouth forming a disgusted line. “Why? Why are you doing this?”

Caleb’s face turned outraged. “Because you don’t deserve happiness! I deserved happiness, and it was STOLEN!”

Vicky, who had been sat silent, stood and spoke up. “This is about Michael. Isn’t it?”

Caleb’s balled up hands shook, and he looked murderous. The sand was up to Willie’s chest now, and he was yelling with all his might.

“Do NOT mention his NAME!” Caleb roared at her, and began a quick pace towards her. “You dare mention him in front of me when I ordered you to never talk about him ever-”

“This is the root cause. Your denial that your selfishness is what caused your unhappiness. Is it true? Did you kill Michael in order to make him into a ghost? To what, keep him forever?”

Vicky’s distraction let Alex sneak over to the hourglass, where the sand had reached Willie’s chin and he was desperately clawing it away from himself. Alex put a hand on the glass, getting his attention, and looked around for something to break it with. He spotted a fire extinguisher on the side of the stage just as the sand had gone over the top of his nose. Alex rushed over to it, and ripped it off the wall. By the time he got back, Willie was nowhere to be seen. 

He took up the fire extinguisher with two hands, and swung as hard as he could at the glass. It made a crack, but did not break. He tried once more, then again, and again. 

On his fifth swing, the glass shattered, and sand poured out of the broken glass, along with Willie’s body, which fell on a large pile of sand. Alex dropped down to Willie’s side, and turned him over so he could see his face. He was unconscious, and his hair was covered in sand. Alex shook him, but he did not budge. He tried to put his head to Willie’s chest, but then remembered,  _ yeah, no heartbeat. He’s dead. _ The thought made Alex’s breathing quicken. What if Willie was more than dead,  _ deader _ than dead, all because of some sand?

The sound of glass shattering caused Vicky and Caleb to look away from their shouting match, and to the two boys on the stage. 

Just as Caleb was about to snap his fingers to no doubt do something awful (as per usual), there was the sound of the club doors banging on the walls, and in walked Quinn and Reggie leading a large group of ghosts into the club.

“Sorry for the intrusion,” Quinn said, “but there are a few ghosts who would like to... _ chat _ with you.”

Reggie piped up after them. “And by  _ chat _ they mean that these ghosts have beef with you.”

“I think he got that, Reginald.”

“Oh. My bad.”

Vicky spotted several of the dancers in the group, like Katya and Emilie, arms crossed against their chests in anger. Dante was in the back, pursed lips and looking more annoyed than anything. 

Caleb, spotting all the ghosts, got a surprised and pale look on his face. The group of ghosts all started to advance towards him like an angry mob, and he angrily stomped backwards.

“This is not the last you will see of me. Trust me, be on your guard. I will be back.”

And he poofed away, out of the club, and everyone looked around and at each other in question of what happened. 

Katya examined the scene, and spotted Will unconscious on the stage. She gasped, and gathered Emilie and Oliver to rush towards the stage. Alex cradled his head in his lap. When they all had arrived up the steps of the stage, Alex looked warily up at them. 

“What...what do we do? I...I can’t lose him.” Alex said, voice wavering.

“We need to get that stamp off of him right now,” Vicky said, ascending the stairs. “How did you get yours off Alex?”

“Well Julie hugged Luke, and then he started to glow, and then we all joined the hug and we all were glowing and the stamps came off. So, like love? Or friendship? That’s what got it off.”

The group was silent in wonder, then Emilie spoke up from the back.

“EEP! Oh my gosh, give him a true love’s kiss!”

Alex’s mouth opened and closed like a fish, and his face turned red. “Wha-What? No, we…”

“Alex,” Vicky said. She leaned over to put her hand on his shoulder. “Kiss him.”

Alex looked down at Willie’s unconscious face, “But-but isn’t that like taking advantage of him, like there’s no consent-”

“JUST DO IT!”

Alex looked back down at Willie, and before he could chicken out, leaned down and softly pressed his lips on Willie’s. It was slightly awkward and one-sided, but after a moment it was no longer one-sided. Alex moved his hand to the side of Willie’s face, who had begun to kiss back. Willie, who was now most definitely conscious, covered Alex’s hand on his face and pushed back into the kiss. They pulled away slowly, catching each other’s eyes and smiling. 

Alex pulled back father to look at Willie’s glowing body, and the hand that had been covering his face grabbed Willie’s wrist just in time to see the stamp floating away from them and up into the depths of the ceiling, before disintegrating altogether. 

Alex and Willie watched it dismantle before looking back at each other once more. Willie smiled, “You’re here. You saved me. Alex, you saved me.”

Alex smoothed his thumb over Willie’s cheek. “I saved you. I just can’t live without you. Or, as living as you can call me.”

Willie let out a watery laugh, and they were kissing again. Lips sliding together, slow and steady, as confirmation that they were both alive. 

Emilie let out a big sigh, and grabbed onto Katya’s arm. “I love love. Don’t you?” She put her head on Katya’s shoulder. Katya, who looked very uncomfortable with the position, simply stated, “No.”

Vicky smiled. The scene was a weird one, but it also filled her heart with something she hadn’t felt in a long time. 

This was family. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so sorry im so bad at juke but you got some quinnxreggie? and some willex? :( sorry juke shippers  
> anyway where did caleb go? was the ending stupid, yes. sequel?


	5. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> final bit of this story. thank you for paying attention to my crack story. let me know if you want a sequel and I will do my best, even tho this is a month late hehe :) I am sorry, also it's short so sorry about that too  
> anyways enjoy

Vicky smiled. She was dressed in a blue suit, her hair in its natural curly form. She stood at the railing at the back of the club, looking out over the main section of the club and to the front of the stage, where the ladies were playing at the front of the stage, no Caleb to accompany them. Vicky took a deep breath in at that - it had been three months, almost December now, and Caleb has not been seen or heard from since the incident. Vicky supposes she should be glad about that, but...not knowing where Caleb was, knowing that he could still pose a threat - was not good. 

Vicky was the temporary head of the Hollywood Ghost Club now - nobody else wanted the position, and they all voted her in. Ever since then, she had been trying her hardest to make it back to what it was. No more stamps, no more soul collecting. Just happy ghosts and happy lifers who want to listen to music, watch a show, and have a good time. 

Of course, serenity never lasts forever. 

“Vicky! Carina’s zipper broke, and she doesn’t have another costume!” Emilie said. 

Vicky sighed a heavy sigh. She needed a vacation.

Heels clicking on the black marble, she made her way to the dressing rooms. She pushed open the swinging door to walk over to Carina and fix her zipper, all the while Emilie waving her hands and shouting apologies. 

Once Vicky had replaced the zipper and gotten Carina all hooked into her costume, she sent Carina off and turned slowly to Emilie. 

“Emilie,” she said. “I am going to say this as respectfully as I can. Shut up, you are giving me a headache.”

Emilie’s face, which was already red from losing breath talking, now got even redder at Vicky’s words. “I am so sorry! I’ll stop talking.”

Not even five seconds later, Emilie started talking. 

“Ooh I’m so excited to meet Julie and the Phantoms! I mean we kind of already met the boys, but that was when Caleb was being all mean and tried to steal their souls and that was bad, but now they’re coming to a show without Caleb and it’s going to be fun, and now we all get to meet Julie and I bet she’s great and super cool-”

Vicky rolled her eyes. She shook her head and started to walk away, then spotted Will across the room getting ready for the show. She smiled, knowing that he was nervous for the show because Alex was going to be in the audience while he was performing. Once she had reached him, she put his hand on his shoulder and he jumped. She put her hands in the air in a placating gesture, and raised an eyebrow at his reaction.

“I know he’s your boyfriend but you don’t have to be worried. Even if you fall he’s gonna be gooey-eyed.” 

Will scoffed and rolled his eyes, “Yeah, I know. I’m just scared, like what if I fall? And he laughs at me? I think I need a new costume, this one makes me look stupid.” 

Vicky looked him up and down. Vicky raised her eyebrows. Will looked  _ good. _ He was wearing a long, puffy sleeved white shirt with black pants, holes in the thighs and knees, and just beyond the holes was the fishnets that Katya had insisted on. He also had on thigh-high black boots, with about two inches of heel on the bottom. He had a floor length iridescent cape behind him that swayed when he turned, making it green in one light and purple in another. But what was  _ really _ good was his face - eyeliner sharper than a knife, and highlighter accented on those cheekbones (which, his cheekbones didn’t really need any help looking so good, but who really cared), and lips looking pinker than before. His hair had finally been brushed, as well as curled,  _ which I suspect was Katya’s doing,  _ and framed his face in little ringlets that pulled the look together. 

Vicky took in all of this for a second, then replied, “You’re kidding right? First of all...you look fantastic. Second, we’re on in like five minutes no way am I letting you miss your cue because you wanted to look sexy for your boyfriend.” 

Will’s eyes widened at that. “I! I do not…look se- _ sexy _ for my boyfriend! This is the costume I was going to wear even if he wasn’t here, so!” He made a little  _ hmpf! _ sound, and crossed his arms across his chest. 

Vicky started to smile. “Mmmhm, keep telling yourself that lover boy.”

Will made an affronted sound as she turned and walked away. She could tell he was smiling, and that caused her to fully smile as well. She made her way backstage, checking on the tech crew and making sure they were all ready. Making her way to the red curtain, she peeked out the little opening it made and looked out at the audience. 

It was packed full, many patrons having to stand at the rails or scattered about the room. Her eyes finally settled on the front table, in which the band was sitting. Julie was looking around in awe, eyes shining bright. She had her hand on Luke’s arm, entranced by the aura of the club. Luke, however, was entranced with the girl sitting next to him. He did not look at anything else, just her, and the way her eyes shone in the evening dim of the club. Vicky would die all over again to be loved such as that. 

She then looked over to the right side of the table. There sat Reggie and -  _ Quinn? _

She hadn’t expected Quinn to accept Vicky’s invitation to the club tonight, but now she could see why they had. 

Quinn sat facing Reggie, who was talking eagerly about something, most presumably  _ Star Wars.  _ He was using his hands, gesturing wildly at the empty space in front of him. Quinn had their head on their hand, resting on the table. From an outsider’s perspective, it looked almost as if they were bored, but Vicky knew this was not the case. Deep in Quinn’s eyes was an admiration she had not seen in Quinn in the longest time - something that Vicky so desperately missed about her friend. Quinn was nodding occasionally at Reggie, listening with rapt attention. 

_ They will be good for each other. Maybe they can both find a way to heal with each other,  _ Vicky thought,  _ especially Quinn.  _

Then Vicky spotted Alex. He sat between the two sets of people, looking distractedly around at the scene in the club. His hands were on his legs, rubbing the palms of them against his jeans. His left leg bounced up and down at a rapid pace, but then stopped at certain points, as if Alex had just remembered it didn’t need to be bouncing, but then immediately returned to its original state. She could tell he was nervous, but that he was trying not to show it. Vicky smirked, then thought,  _ Once he sees Will, he’ll be a goner. _

Just then, a tech crew member walked up to her to tell her it was time. She heard the click of heels down the backstage entrance and looked at all of her dancers,  _ and friends,  _ she thought. She saw Katya trying to fluff Will’s hair, while he batted her hands away. As she dodged his hands, she saw Dante trying to dodge the big pink feather boa and back piece that she had on, backing away from her and in the process bumping into everyone else who was watching the situation with a smile on their face. 

Once they were all gathered behind the curtain and in places, Vicky smiled and gave a thumbs up. They all gave her one back, and she hurried off the stage so they could open the curtain. 

The music started as the curtain was opening, and she heard applause from the audience as the dancers came into full views. She looked out from the stage’s wings and saw the band’s faces, where Alex looked besotted.  _ Yeah, those two are gonna be okay. _

The dancers had started their routine, and everybody was bobbing their heads along and swaying with the music. Just then, Dante grabbed Will by the waist, threw him in the air where he did a spin, and caught him to place him on his shoulder. The crowd gasped and applauded at that. Dante, with Will on his shoulders, spun in a circle where Will’s cape caught the light and shone through the audience. He placed Will down and set him in the center of the stage.

Vicky knew this next part. Willie stepped up to the center of the spotlight, and began his pirouette. While spinning, he grabbed the place where his cape was tied and pulled, and his whole outfit transformed into a sparkly, green crop top that came up to the middle of his stomach and flowy black pants, the thigh-high boots replaced with white vans with a sparkly green stripe down the sides. Once he stopped spinning, the music stopped and the dancers took their final poses. Willie was smiling, breathing heavily, and looking right at Alex, who was looking right back. Alex was still sitting even as the crowd gave a standing ovation, eyes locked and focused on Willie. He slowly started to stand, and Willie had lowered his arms from his final pose to look worriedly at Alex, while Alex made his way to the stage at a fast pace, Willie getting more worried by the second. 

Everyone gathered confused looks on their faces, but once Alex had made his way up the stage stairs, he grabbed Willie by his exposed waist, dipped him, and kissed him in front of the whole audience. Wille put one hand behind his neck and one grabbed Alex’s bicep, and he kissed back. 

The whole crowd, that had quieted down when they saw Alex come on the stage, was now bursting with cheers and applause, Alex’s friends whooping and yelling with joy and happiness for their friend. Even Quinn had a small smile on their face for Will and his happiness. 

Alex and Willie pulled apart, glancing at the crowd and blushing at the same time. They put their foreheads together in an intimate gesture, ignoring the crowd. 

“Hey,” Alex started, whispering in their proximity. “I love you.” 

Willie smiled, brighter than the sun. “I love you, Alex. So much.”

And they were kissing again in the happiness of the club.

Vicky’s hand was pressed to her chest. She felt the emotion of the club, the happiness radiating through the crowd, the dancers, Julie and her Phantoms, Alex and Willie. She looked out at the crowd, reveling in the pure love found there. 

She spotted movement in the back of the club, and still smiling, traced the movement to the door that was opening. The person that was leaving had on a black coat with a hood, but they turned back to look at her. 

She gasped, smile falling, and watched the person walk out the door, signature smirk on their face.

_ Caleb was back.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe yeah I did that he's back cliffhangers bay-bee!! so sequel? or should I just sit here quietly... up to ya'll.  
> hope you enjoyed and I love comments and kudos so anything is appreciated.  
> toodles!!


End file.
